Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a superhero from Marvel comics, and arguably the company's mascot. He appears in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought DC's flagship hero, Batman. Biography Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him superhuman abilities. He at first used them for personal gain, but when a criminal that Peter lets escape kills his Uncle Ben, Peter finds out that with great power comes great responsibility, and dedicated his life to helping people as the heroic Spider-Man. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" | 1.78m *Weight: 167 lbs. |76 kg *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain The Hulk Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength (Bench Press: 10 ton; Top Speed: 200 mph) *Superhuman Speeds & Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina & Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense Feats *Has defeated The Hulk *Member of the Fantastic Four & the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant Weaknesses *Durabilty has limits *Spider Sense can be tricked of disruption by specialized drugs *Arguably naive *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride Compared to Batman Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Batman *Smarter & more strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed & boldness DBX Spider-Man appeared as a combatant in the 10th episode of DBX, where he fought Mikasa Ackerman from the Attack on Titan manga/anime and lost. Gallery Spiderman png by captainjackharkness-d5cbru1.png|Spider-Man as he appears in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy portrayed by Tobey Maguire Spiderman ASM2.png|Spider-Man as he appears in the Amazing Spider-Man film series portrayed by Andrew Garfield Spider-Man (MCU).png|Spider-Man as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe portrayed by Tom Holland Spiderman-1994-spiderman-the-animated-series-1994-29730882-281-211.jpg|Spider-Man as he appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series The_Spectacular_Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man as he appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man Spidey_1.png|Spider-Man as he appears in Ultimate Spider-Man gal-comics-amazing-fantasy-15-jpg.jpg|His first appearance Spiderman Sprite.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! NORfnq.jpg|Black Suit Spider-Man Spider-Man, the Web-Slinger.png 636114854879456955-Spiderman.jpg Trivia *Spider-Man is the third Marvel comics character on Death Battle. **He is the first Marvel character to fight Batman, the second would be Captain America. Unlike Cap, Spider-Man was able to defeat Batman. *Spider-Man is the second Marvel character to face a DC comics opponent, the first being Rogue. *Spider-Man is the only Death Battle victor to defeat an opponent that was also a Death Battle victor, though Bat-Man only won after his battle with Spider-Man. *Spider-Man's sprite is ripped from the Marvel vs Capcom series, with his lines being ripped from Marvel vs Capcom 3, where he was voiced by Josh Keaton. *Spider-Man is also the seventh Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. **In addition, he is the second Death Battle Combatant to appear on The Desk of Death Battle more then once, the first one being Batman. *Ben asked on Twitter for possible opponents for Symbiote Spider-Man, though it is unknown if anything will come from it especially after Venom was a featured combatant. References * Spider-Man on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Human Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Mascots